


Lettre allemande

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: First world war - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Original Character, World War I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soldat allemand raconte son ressentit après la trêve de Noel en 1914.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettre allemande

**Author's Note:**

> Un devoir de Français qui m'a énormément plus, donc certaines contraintes doivent être visibles, je pense, mais j'ai adoré faire cela alors je voulais le partager !

À ma très chère Cäcilia,  
   
  
                           Lors de ma précédente lettre, tu as deviné moult mensonges de ma part. Sans doute as-tu eu vent de ce qu'il se passait dans les tranchées. Après réflexion -lorsque les rares moments de paix me le permettaient- j'ai pris la décision d'être franc à partir de ce jour. Les mensonges foireux ne marchent pas avec toi, même avec des mots d'encres. Cette facette de ta personnalité me fait toujours sourire, même ici.  
  
Je tiens d'abord à te rassurer, je vais bien. Toujours résistant, je n'ai pas de blessure grave, même les maladies ne m'atteignent pas. La vie dans les tranchées est effectivement des plus dures, je réalise au moins un rêve d'enfant : arrêter de me laver. Enfin, je t'avoue qu'un bon bain chaud ne ferait pas de mal. La guerre change un homme, l'eau est maintenant une amie qui lui manque ! Ne te méprends pas, je n'essaye pas de te cacher quelque chose, je veux juste te faire rire.  
  
Sans dissimulation, il m'est bel et bien arrivé un fait des plus étrange à l'heure où je t'écris. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, en retard, certes. Je n'ai jamais voulu tant te serrer dans mes bras qu'à cet instant. La neige me fait d'ailleurs penser à ta magnifique robe blanche de mariée, et lorsque je m'y couche pour avancer vers l'enfer l'ennemie, je m'imagine te voler mille baisers comme ce jour lointain. C'est ce qui me donne la force d'avancer. Je crois que la guerre me rend niais.  
  
  
                           Avec mes compagnons d'armes, et notre vieil ami Ewald, nous avons donc vécu une chose inconcevable : faire un match de foot avec nos adversaires français. Contre ceux qui souhaitent nous abattre, nous tuer. Je te rassure tout de suite, aucune bataille autre qu'amicale ne fut faite ce jour-là. J'ai même sympathisé avec l'un d'entre eux, du nom d'Auffray Alexandre.  
  
Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te mentir, voici donc ma première confession : ce match m'a bouleversé plus que je ne l'aurai cru. En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'un simple match de foot puisse ne serait-ce que me bouleverser un peu. J'ai toujours joué avec une grande détermination, mais lorsque j'eus la balle entre mes pieds et que je tirai vers le français affecté comme gardien, mon cœur se serra. Ce n'était certes, pas un coup de feu, mais au moment où je lançai avec force la balle, j'avais l'impression de produire une détonation. Ce son ne quitte plus mes oreilles, je ne suis pas en réalité habitué avec ce bruit.  
Les acclamations pour le but marqué ressemblaient à des bourdonnements pour mes tympans. Le gardien français n'était plus que mon centre d'attention. Il nous fallut, a tous les deux, du temps avant de reprendre chacun nos esprits et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Trop choqué et traumatisé déjà. Il m'est difficile de t'exprimer avec des mots ce que j'ai ressenti. Mais je pense que je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment dans ma vie.  
  
Comme tu peux t'en douter, le gardien n'est autre qu'Alexandre. Grâce a Ewald qui a joué l'interprète, nous avons pu communiquer sans trop de mal et avec quelques mimes aussi. Tu aurais sans doute éclaté de rire... Même si nous avions l'air de tous bien nous entendre, face à tous ces soldats français, j'avais peur. Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres, mais je ne peux te le cacher. J'étais terrifié.  
J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à prendre mon arme et pas la moindre culpabilité ne m'est venue face à cette pensée. Parce que ces soldats sont cruels. Ils ont tué mes compagnons. Ils ne peuvent pas vouloir faire la paix ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec nous ! Ils nous arrachent nos amis, nos frères, nos voisins ! Les seules personnes qui sont à nos côtés et nous comprennent ici ! Nos lueurs d'espoir ! Lâches et ignobles, ils n'hésitent pas à nous sourire hypocritement !... Puis, j'ai réalisé... Que moi aussi, je l'étais. Ce soldat allemand parti pour la guerre, qui n'hésite pas à tuer ou même à y penser avec tant de légèreté !... Un être se ventant de servir une cause juste... Cette laideur que les êtres humains ont au fond d'eux... Est la mienne aussi. Voilà ce qu'est un humain. Ne sommes-nous pas plus démoniaques que les démons eux-mêmes ? Chaque jour, j'y pense un peu plus. Seule l'idée de revoir ton sourire honnête et innocent me fait tenir.  
   
   
                             Il y a peu, nous avons dû changer de tranchée. Les ordres venaient d'en haut. Je ne verrai donc plus cet Alexandre , dont le regard épouvanté face à la balle qui lui fonçait dessus, à ce moment-là, ressemblait tant au mien qui venait de tirer. Nos tremblements et sentiment communs, s'arrêtaient net ici. Outre ce moment, ce fut un jour étrangement chaleureux, un instant qui n'avait plus eu lieu d'être depuis des mois. C'était l'un des plus agréable, que j'ai eu en étant ici. J'ai été très ravi, n'en doute pas, mais depuis ce moment-là, je ne dors presque plus.  
  
Pourquoi avoir changé de tranchée ? Aurai-je pu tirer sur cet Alexandre ? La guerre aurait-elle pris une autre tournure ? Pourquoi nous battons-nous ? Si nous n'avons rien les uns contre les autres, si l'on peut tous nous entendre en parfaite harmonie, à quoi bon rime cette comédie ? Protégeons-nous réellement quelque chose ? Je n'arrive plus à penser.  
Colère, amertume... Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Une seule hésitation peut faire perdre la partie, c'est pour quoi, j'ai décidé de ne pas tergiverser. C'est aussi simple que ça, rien de plus. J'écraserai ceux qui sont sur mon chemin contre ma survie, même si les corps s'entassent en-dessous de mes pieds, je ne tomberai pas. Je ne prendrai plus aucune décision, que je regretterai et vivrai. Je ne m'arrêterai pas. Donc... Je te demande de ne jamais me mentir à ton tour. Je prie pour que tu me pardonnes, même si cela n'est pas pardonnable.  
  
J'espère rentrer au plus vite, pour être de nouveau à tes côtés. Je ne veux plus être ce soldat infâme, mais être l'homme qui doit t'aimer et te protéger. Je te demande pardon... Pardon... Je suis tellement désolé. Je veux juste... Revenir.  
  
PS: Puisses-tu déchiffrer ce code. Même en ce temps de guerre, je reste l'homme borné que tu affectionnes de tout ton cœur. Et j'espère, encore maintenant.   
  


 

2 - 1 - 4

 

 

**_Margraff. Lanzo_ **


End file.
